The Wizard's Tower
The Wizard's Tower is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level is inspired by the arena Deathmatch levels such as DM2: Claustrophobopolis and DM4: The Bad Place. A tower with an altar in the middle, this level is also inspired highly by Episode 2: The Realm of Black Magic, particularly E2M5: the Wizard's Manse. Walkthrough As you spawn into the level you will pick up a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn right to head to the wall, then turn left to head to the next wall. Turn left once more, then continue forward to pick up the Nailgun. Proceed forward to the wall, then turn left and head up the ramp to reach the floor above. Turn left to reach an intersection. The route straight ahead just leads to another ramp on the previous floor, so instead turn left to head up another ramp. Turn right on the platform to collect the Grenade Launcher, then continue to the end of the platform. Turn left and continue to the next edge of the platform, then turn left to drop to a balcony below. Turn right to enter the doorway, then turn right once more to head up the flight of stairs. Turn right at the top to collect the Rocket Launcher from the balcony. Straight ahead is a hole leading back to the lower floor, so retrace your steps to the previous balcony before turning right. To your right is a Window that can be shot to temporarily move the Bars beneath it, allowing access to the lower floor you were on previously. Ignore this and instead continue forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun beside a hole leading to an Elevator. Ignore the Elevator for the moment and instead turn around, then head to the middle of the room before turning right. Straight ahead is an open doorway with a torch in a Structure straight ahead, jump to hit the Structure, which will temporarily move a set of Bars beneath you. Drop through the hole revealed to reach a Teleporter. As you land you will collect a Quad Damage. A Window will also open in front of you, proceed forward to reach a corridor and collect a Nailgun. To your right, the corridor veers around before leading to the bottom floor of the arena with the altar. Ignore this route and instead turn left to face the Elevator, you are now at the opposite side of the one you saw previously. Step onto the Elevator to make it raise, then step back to look at the hole where the Elevator was previously. Drop into the hole, then move forward to go through a Teleporter. As you land you will collect a Ring of Shadows. A Window will also open in front of you, proceed forward to return to the starting floor. There are two ramps leading down to the bottom floor from this floor in diagonal corners, take the one to your left as it is the one closest to you. You will be standing on the Bars overlooking the Teleporter leading to the Quad Damage. The doorway in the lower left corner of the room leads to the Elevator, so instead turn right to look into the room. Head to your right to collect the Thunderbolt from the central altar. Head through the doorway in the upper left corner of the room, then turn right to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Head up the stairs to your left before jumping onto the step, then continue forward to the wall. Follow the staircase, turning as necessary, to reach the top and collect the Super Nailgun. A Window will open, about the same height at the top floor of the level, allowing access to the middle floor. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Central altar. * Base of upper floor wooden ramp, side with ramps to second floor. * Bottom floor, Elevator corridor. * Top floor, beside Elevator. * Bottom of staircase leading to Rocket Launcher. * Wooden ramp between bottom floor and middle floor, Quad Damage Teleporter side. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on middle floor. * Top of staircase with Super Nailgun. * Bottom of staircase with Super Nailgun. Gallery The Wizard's Tower __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels